Customer Service
by Litleo
Summary: AU. May, Dawn, Misty, and Leaf's café begins to lose customers! And losing customers is losing money, and losing money is loosing the café itself! A way to get customers is appearance. Unfortunately, their rival restaurant has it all. To save their café,
1. Torment

(A/N): Hello everyone! Welcome to my first story! Please mind that there may be possible mistakes in here, if you spot any, just tell me where they are via reviews and I'll correct it! Also, there is going to be a few Japanese words in here. What they mean? Find out on your own! I hope you enjoy!

(Updated A/N): I attached the second chapter with this chapter to make it a bit longer. Sorry for the long wait for it, and thank you for those reviews! I'll upload a chapter to inform people of this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

A brunette was trailing her fingers upon sleek, crimson countertop, she glanced at the door next to her for a moment and her lip curled. The brunette paused and gripped the counter's edges tightly with her fists.

_We aren't going to be able to save the café with no customers… _May thought sorrowfully, and her mood worsened when yet another though struck her.

_W-what are my sisters going to say? _May felt horrible,

She walked through a dim hallway, only lit by very few lights. Her shadow danced in the very little light on the faintly lit walls as she continued her path, until she paused at a bright pink door with sequins on it.

The brunette tapped her nails on the doorknob, obviously considering whether she should open the door or not. _What _will _my sisters say? _

She squeezed her eyes shut for a second and then fastened her hand around the doorknob firmly and twisted it.

A sudden blast of light hit her eyes as the hallway's darkness was chased away by the illumination. The brunette gave a weak grin to her adoptive sisters in that room.

"Hi May!" A blunette sitting on one of the beds in the room cried, her sapphire eyes shining with eagerness.

May mentally winced after seeing that eagerness in their eyes, she felt even guiltier at the sight of that gaze from her younger sister.

A redhead carefully took out her earphones and asked the question she dreaded: "So, were there any customers?"

May froze; how was she going to be able to tell her? She fiddled with a stray piece of hair nervously.

The red-head sighed, "There weren't any, wasn't there?"

May choked back a sob. "I-I'm so sorry…" She forced out of her throat, expecting the worse.

But what she didn't expect was to be pulled into a hug by her older sister.

"It's alright," The red-head said, smiling.

The two other sisters, the blunette and a girl with brown-silver hair smiled also and walked over to the two adoption sisters and joined in the hug.

And all May could do was cry, beads of salty tears cascading down her cheek.

May, now not crying any more, was reading a crumpled up letter for nearly the hundredth time again. She was trying to find a loophole in the writing, but unfortunately, there was apparently not a single one.

_How are we going to get this much money? 1,000,000 ¥? We can't reach that! We barley can even scrape a few dollars around here! _May thought, aggravated. She dug her nails into her palms with frustration. _I hate that damn Briana..._

The brown-silver haired sister sensed May's hostility and put her hand on her shoulder, "It's alright May, we'll find a way out of this," She said warmly.

May scoffed at her sister's words, "IF we find a way out of this Leaf," She responded with exasperation, "Why did Briana have to create her stupid 'Beauty's Diner' anyways?!"

Leaf sat down on May's bed, "I hate her also, but almost everyone is on her side," Leaf began to grin broadly, "The _Dark Side_,"

May's face cracked into a smile also, "The Dark Side indeed," She said jokingly.

Both adoptive sisters giggled at the thought and the blunette and redhead looked over, "I'm happy you're having fun, but could you guys get back to work? We have to find a way to get out of this situation!" The blunette called to Leaf and May.

The two sisters sighed, "I know, I know…" Leaf replied and slid off May's bed and walked to her own.

May grumbled, "I wish we had more customers…"

"I wish we had more workers…" Leaf griped.

Everyone looked over at Leaf; apparently her comment caught their attention. "Why so?" The redhead inquired.

Leaf flopped down on her pillow, her brown hair spread out around her head like a fan. "I dunno, it's just that everyone ran over to Briana's restaurant because of the workers' looks, right?" Everyone glared at Leaf and she immediately realized what she said and quickly corrected herself, "I mean we have much better looks alright! But everyone just…Got tired of us? Anyways, if we had more workers and they looked _extremely _pretty, we would be able to get more customers and get enough money to pay the taxes for this café!"

"It's not like anyone would want to work for us Leaf," The redhead said and she continued writing down things on a piece of paper.

The blunette nodded in agreement and Leaf just shrugged and grabbed a nearby magazine and began to read it, but what Leaf said left May in a state of pondering.

_That could work, but Misty is right, no one would work for us…At least not willingly. But what if…We blackmailed them? No, we can't do that, it's illegal and we don't have anything to blackmail the girl we would force to work for us…_

May's eyes scanned the room, until they fell on a bookshelf and something clicked in May's head when she saw a certain book there.

_But do they have to be a girl?_

May got up and walked over to the bookshelf, causing her sisters to look up. She bent over and stroked her finger across the glossy spines of books until her finger stopped on a leather beige book. It looked extremely out of place since the rest of the books looked almost new whilst this book seemed like it was treated carelessly. May smirked and pulled it off the shelf. Her sisters who were watching her froze at the sight of the book.

"May? What are you doing?" The blunette said carefully and May ignored her as she made her path back to her bed.

All of the sisters watched her cautiously as May turned each tattered page over, on each page there were several pictures showing that the book was a photo album.

_It's so perfect…I can't believe I didn't realize this until now…_

May shut the album suddenly, causing her three sisters to start, and May smirked again.

"Girls, I have an idea to save this café!" She announced. Her adoptive sisters stared at May in astonishment and then looked at the book, they then realized May's plan and groaned.

"You're kidding me right?" Leaf said slowly.

* * *

Ash scanned the poster eagerly, but his face fell when he saw that it was _50 ¥ _not just a mere 10 ¥.

Ash walked away dejectedly, thinking furiously about something. _I mean seriously! Sure cheese pizza with pepperoni is good, but 50 ¥?! I think that's a rip-off, complete bull- _We were spared from Ash's near curse word when he heard a rustling come from the bushes near him and Ash jumped backwards.

And out of the bushes came a $1 bill that looked too much like plastic.

Ash stared before grinning; _I can buy all of the pizzas I want with that thing! _Ash stepped forward to collect his prize before it began to 'run' away.

Ash gritted his teeth and began to chase after the dollar bill stupidly; ignoring the fact it looked far too much like plastic to be one.

The forged dollar bill continued to 'run' from Ash as he continued to chase it, it made a sharp turn and rounded to an alley.

Ash smirked, knowing the dollar bill couldn't get away now, and began to corner the false cash.

WHAM! A sickening crack echoed across the alley's walls, and Ash fell to the ground.

Ash was soon out cold, but not before seeing a very certain redhead. The very same redhead he always dreaded.

"M-Misty?" He choked out before slipping into the grasps of unconsciousness.

* * *

_One down, three more to go._

* * *

Gary glared at the Iphone he was holding angrily. Ash had promised to give him a pepperoni pizza, but he was over 10 minutes late! And for those past 10 minutes, he had been texting furiously on his phone. Ash hadn't been responding.

A twig snapped and Gary whirled around, was he being stalked? _Again? _He thought he told those girls to give up! He carefully listened for more evidence of being followed, the faint rustle of a bush or soft footsteps.

None came.

Gary sighed before shaking his head, he returned to his vile texting before he sneezed. _Damn cold! _He thought with annoyance before wiping his nose with the sleeve of his jacket.

But as Gary suspected, he _was _getting watched.

Leaf grinned when she saw her victim, she didn't care that May said to kidnap a girl; this was the perfect way to get revenge.

Her victim was a brown haired boy by the name of Gary Oak. Let's just say Gary and Leaf don't have a very good relationship together.

_Now, how am I going to knock you out?_ Leaf wondered, she was currently hidden in some bushes. She then got an evil idea and grinned even more. She then began to search through her backpack.

Gary was completely oblivious to the fact that in some bushes was a deranged girl wanting to kidnap him; he just continued texting away.

He eventually gave up and tucked his phone away into his backpack and was going to began to walk until when someone poked his shoulder.

Gary whirled around to see the most beautiful thing in his life.

It was a woman with luscious, golden locks that fell all the way to her perfect hips. She had beautiful, aqua blue eyes and long eyelashes. Not only that, her face was perfect also. To top it all, she was wearing a hot pink bikini.

And of course, being the pervert Gary is, he had a nosebleed and passed out from blood-loss.

The beautiful woman then smirked evilly and removed her mask and threw off the wig.

"That was ridiculously easy, Gary is such an idiot. Not even the boys at the café would fall for that." She said to herself while removing the contacts.

Leaf then went to the bushes and got back into her usual outfit. Then she began to carelessly drag Gary by his feet.

* * *

_Two down, two more to go._

* * *

Dawn crept like a tiger stalking its prey, careful not to make a sound that could alert its presence and always ready to pounce.

That 'prey' was a lavender-haired girl that was walking alone across a field. Dawn happened to spot her and was happy that she was alone; it would make it much easier.

But the girl suddenly stopped and Dawn's heart pounded upon her chest, then the lavender-haired girl turned around and Dawn skillfully dived behind a tree.

Dawn peeked behind her hiding spot and watched as the lavender-haired girl continued to stare at the spot Dawn was at. The girl's eyes narrowed slightly and she then turned back around and continued walking.

Dawn silently tiptoed from her hiding spot and continued to stalk the girl.

After a few moments passed, the lavender-haired girl's wariness fell so Dawn inched closer to capture her prey.

And Dawn pounced, a cloth in hand. Before the girl even reacted, Dawn had already forced the cloth over her mouth and nose. And the girl was snoring after that.

Dawn looked rather proud.

* * *

_T__hree down, one more to go._

* * *

May looked at herself in a mirror and then shrugged and walked through the doors that led to the customer room.

She was working at a café. Not hers, a different café. She hated working there because it felt like she was turning traitor on her own, but she had to kidnap a person, and her plan involved 'working' here.

She looked around for a lone person, but apparently everyone was with their boyfriend/girlfriend.

She growled under her breath. This could take a while.

Suddenly, the bell on the door rang slightly when the door opened and May whirled around.

There was a person wearing a purple hat with a flower on it and a matching dress. Apparently, she had very, very short green hair.

May sighed, before walking forward.

"Hello there, welcome to Elizabeth's Café, may I lead you to your seat?" May said sweetly, May had good practice with serving since she been doing it, so she knew exactly what to do. But then May thought she saw a faint blush on the girl's cheeks but then when she blinked it was gone. Must've been her imagination.

The girl nodded and May lead her to the very back seat; it was away from everyone's eyes. Then May handed her a menu

May quickly left to just serve other people, after a bit, May returned to the girl.

"Are you ready to take your order?" And the girl nodded, May started to wonder if she was mute.

"Alright, what would you like?" The girl lifted up the menu and pointed to something. May looked at it, it read coffee.

"Decaf?" The girl nodded again.

May took her menu and walked off to the kitchen, barely containing her smirks. It was her lucky day! May entered the kitchen and made the coffee. May then glanced around her to make sure no one was looking. No one was, so May opened her bag and took out a small bottle of something. She then poured it in.

May put the bottle back into her bag and took the coffee. She exited the kitchen and walked towards the girl.

"Here you go," May said with a smile and the girl returned it, a sign of gratitude.

The girl drank it, ignoring the fact that the server was still there. But when she put it down, her eyelids began to droop. Eventually, she was lying on the table.

But when she did, her hat flopped off.

May stared in astonishment.

_He's a boy? But where have I seen him before…_ May continued staring until it hit her _Oh yea! Doesn't he appear in a bunch of those popular commercials or something? I wonder why he was dressed like this?_

May groaned, why did she have to go through this? She knew she couldn't just leave him here, so that left only one option…

* * *

_Four down, zero more to go._

* * *

Gary Oak awoke with a start, he could still feel some blood beneath his nose, but it was dried by now probably. He made an attempt to move his hand upwards to wipe it off, but his hand didn't move.

He tried again, his hand attempted to move at his 'command', but it was bound by something and still wasn't able to.

Gary looked around himself and when he looked behind him he saw his hands were tied together by a tight rope, and they were tied to a chair.

He tried to move his feet, and it was the same thing.

Gary cursed underneath his breath. The last thing he saw was seeing that beautiful woman, did she kidnap him?

He heard snoring, and Gary moved his head around to see his friend Ash, asleep, and tied to a chair like him. Not to mention the nasty bump Ash had on his head. Gary guessed that he got kidnapped also and that was the reason why he didn't respond the messages.

But Ash wasn't the only one there, there were two others, a guy with purple-hair and one with green-hair. And Gary recognized the one with the green-hair, his name was Drew.

The door slammed very loudly against the wall causing all three of the sleeping boys to awaken.

Ash screamed.

"AHH! WHERE AM I?!" Drew screamed also.

"What the hell is this?" A purple-haired boy yawned.

"Can all of you guys shut up!" Someone yelled louder then all of them, and their heads turned to see four girls standing in the doorway.

"HEY!" Gary, Drew, and purple-haired boy all yelled.

"You're that girl that was stalking me!" The purple-haired boy yelled pointing towards Dawn.

"Wha? You're a boy?!" she screamed, pointing back at the purple-haired boy.

"Weren't you the waitress that drugged me and apparently kidnapped me?!" Drew cried, staring at May.

"Leaf?!" Gary yelped.

Leaf smirked. "Gary, it's so lovely to see you again,"

Gary could only look on with horror.

"Hey! Why don't I know anyone here!?" Ash said, upset to be left out, and he turned to Misty.

"Let's just say that I know you so I don't have to be left out," Ash said brightly, and was responded with a smack in the face by a mallet.

It took a few moments for everyone to calm down.

"Alright! Why did you kidnap us!" Gary demanded.

"Oh, we just need a little help," Leaf responded with an evil smirk that sent shivers down his spine.

"I'll just explain," May said and she began to walk around the room they were in.

"So, there was this café, it was called 'The Maid Café'-"

"What kind of stupid name is that?" Paul said ironically.

"Shut up, anyways, so there was that café. It was extremely popular, despite the fact that there were only four girls running the entire thing, their names were May, Dawn, Leaf, and Misty,"

"Why are you talking about yourself in third-person?" Gary interrupted, after realizing who they were.

May sent him a frightening glare, it was the 'Interrupt-Again-and-I-will-Kill-you' look. Gary immediately gulped and shut up after that.

"So, they made a lot of money and stuff, but eventually the café began to loose its customers, they began to go to some other stupid restaurant, and they were sent a letter, saying that they would loose their ownership if they don't pay a fund of 100,000 Poke,"

"And that's where you guys come in," She finished.

"You expect us to pay you that much? There is no way I can!" Gary snapped.

"Nor can I!" Ash said.

"I doubt I can," The purple-haired boy said.

May glared at the green-haired boy. "I bet he can,"

"My family is famous, not rich," He countered back.

"You guys!" Misty snapped at everyone and that got everyone's attention again.

"We aren't exactly asking you to pay us, we are asking for you to work for us!"

"But didn't you say that this is called Maid Café? Maids are girls," Ash said.

All of the girls grinned causing all of the boy's eyes to widen.

"Y-you wouldn't!" Gary stammered.

Their grins told it all.

"T-they would…Oh god! Get me out of here!" Drew screamed, rocking violently around in his chair, attempting to get free.

"No one can hear you," May said calmly.

"It's not like you can make us!" Paul cried.

Leaf calmly took out four photos. And the boys stared at them with horror.

"H-how did you get those?!" Drew cried.

"I have my ways," Leaf said happily.

"So, here is the deal," May said.

"You work here and don't tell anyone that you are boys or tell anyone about this, we will simply shred them, but if you refuse and tell anyone," May lowered her voice to make it more dramatic. "We will upload these and show them everywhere." She said in a deadly whisper.

May sat down on a chair.

"So, what's your choice?"

All of the boys paled, their choices were to either be embarrassed, or be embarrassed.

After a few moments, Ash spoke up.

"Umm, I'll do it…" Ash said quietly.

"Ash? No!" Gary cried dramatically.

"At least the people won't know it's me, it's a lot better than having people know it was me in those pictures!" Ash responded quickly.

"Alright! Misty, untie him," May said, smiling.

The three other boys watched with astonishment as Misty untied him.

"Hey! No fair! Why does he get to be free?!" Gary cried.

"Because he did the deal, now shut up and make your decision." Leaf growled.

"Is it temporary?" The purple-haired boy said with annoyance.

"You'll work here until we get enough money to pay the debt,"

"Ugh, fine." The purple-haired boy snarled.

"Yay!" Dawn cried and went over to untie him.

"Also, whets your name anyways?" Dawn asked while untying him.

"…It's Paul,"

"So, two people have accepted it, two more left," May said turning to Gary and Drew.

Gary started to form an evil plan in his head,_ maybe I can just say yes to the job so that they let me go, and then destroy the pictures so that they have nothing to counter at us when I get them arrested for kidnapping!_ "I'll take the job,"

"Alright, Leaf, go untie him please," May said.

Leaf shook her head. "No thanks, I'd rather just have him stay all tied up for a couple more hours." She smirked when she saw Gary's eye twitch.

"Now, there's only one more to go…" And everyone turned to Drew.

"Your answer?" May said with a smirk.

"...Fine..." It was only to get out of the chair though, maybe he could call the police on them afterwards...

May nodded with satisfaction and walked over to untie him.

* * *

"_NO!_" Ash screamed.

"Ash! You're going to have to dress as a girl! We can't let people know that you're actually a boy! So stop being an idiot!" Misty snarled, she was getting ready to slam her mallet down on his head.

"I can't and I won't! I will never betray my fellow boys!"

"Just shut up and put this on or I will betray my fellow girls on the promise of not to kill you!" Misty snapped, holding her mallet above her head.

Ash groaned with defeat and took the outfit Misty been pestering him about in his arms and walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Minutes passed and the door finally opened. And Ash walked out, his face red, in the maid outfit.

This was too much for Misty, she fell to the floor laughing, tears falling from her face that was quickly turning red.

"S-shut up! You're the one who forced me into this stupid outfit!"

Misty just continued laughing at him.

* * *

"You need to what?!" Drew gasped.

May sighed, "It'll be too obvious if you just look like this, the outfit isn't going to do much, which is why you have to get your hair done."

"N-no! This is over the deal!" Drew snapped.

"No, the deal was that you were to work here, and to work here you're going to have to look like a girl!" May responded, getting annoying.

Drew growled.

Seizing her opportunity, she dragged Drew to a chair in front of a mirror.

"Let go of me!" Drew snapped but May shook her head.

"Sorry Drew, but you know I can't do that," May said with a smirk.

And then May grabbed some clip-in hair extensions.

"Oh god, don't-!" It was too late.

* * *

Looking at the mirror was like looking at a completely different person.

"I don't like it…" Paul said after a long silence of looking at the mirror.

"Aww, why? I think you look pretty cute!" There was another long silence and Dawn realized what she said began to blush furiously, "Not in that way! I meant as puppy-cute or something like that!" She said.

Paul waved her awkward statement away, "I just look so, _different_," he said.

True to his word, Paul didn't look like he even was a boy. Dawn had gotten some clip-in hair extensions that reach to his waist, and for an added effect she had put it in a ponytail. To top it all, she forced eyelash extensions on him.

"It's supposed to look different, it's a disguise," Dawn said with annoyance.

"But out of all disguises I have to look like a girl?"

"Yes, a lot of boys will be goggling their eyes out at you," Dawn replied.

"But I am a boy, so technically, it'll be gay," Paul said coldly.

"They don't know that you're a boy, so I think otherwise, it's not like you have to kiss or anything!"

Paul scoffed, "Hopefully,"

* * *

Leaf ran after Gary, who was screaming and running.

"Gary get back here so I can finish the mascara!" Leaf snapped.

"NEVER!"

Leaf growled and boosted her speed, soon she was right behind him, and then she tackled him to the ground.

"AHH! LET GO OF ME YOU PHSYCHOTIC GIRL!" Gary screamed.

Leaf ignored him and gave him a firm slap in the face to shut him up.

Now that he was quiet, she gave an approving nod and began to surf through her makeup bag.

Then she grinned when she found something, she wondered if she was going to far on this...But she then quickly shooed that thought out of her mind, Gary deserved this after what he did.

And Leaf took out all boys' worst nightmare.

Bright red lipstick.

"No! Please no!" Gary screamed, begging for mercy.

Leaf ignored him and took the cap off the lipstick.

* * *

A few hours have passed, and it was about four in the evening. The time for that grand re-opening of the café.

"Alright, you guys know what to do, just go around and serve people, but just look hot alright?" May instructed.

"Why does Drew not have to wear this stupid outfit?!" Gary snapped.

Drew flicked his hair, which was presumably easier to do thanks to hair-extensions. It was longer and reach to the middle of his back, not only that, it was curled.

"I'm advertising for this café _Gabriela_," Drew said with a smirk.

Because they couldn't go calling everyone by their names, they had to create girl names for them, Ash was Ashlyne, Paul was Pearl, Drew was just Drew since it could be a girl name also, and Gary was Gabriela.

Gary snarled at Drew and he glared back. Then, both of them had a glaring-contest.

"Ugh! These hair extensions are so itchy!" Ash whined, trying to pull them out. He got hair extensions also, but they stopped short at the top of his back, and it was in a braid since Misty said it would be 'cute'.

"Don't pull them! It's going to mess it up!" Misty snapped.

"Alright, Drew, just go and pass out those papers, while we'll just wait and get everything ready," May said.

* * *

Drew walked slowly out of the café and down the sidewalk. Occasionally, he heard footsteps behind him, but when he turned around there was no one there…

Drew's job was simple; all he had to do was pass out flyers advertising for the café.

He fiddled with the rose that May stuck in his hair for good measure. _May_, he shuddered at the mere thought of the girl that dragged him in this fiasco.

But little did he know that said girl was right behind him right now.

_So he thought that he go alone? _May thought while following Drew. _Ha! As if I would let him run off and call the police or something._

Drew suddenly stopped in a rather crowded place. He sighed, clenching the flyers to his chest tightly. He bowed his head slightly and took out one paper. Then he handed it to the nearest person, which was a man.

The man stared, goggling at the paper, until he sped off to the direction of the café. May smirked mentally.

May, Leaf, Dawn, and Misty somehow forced the four boys to go into certain poses so that they could take several pictures. Then, they photoshopped it slightly and stuck it on their flyers.

Almost all of the people that got flyers ran off to the café. The remaining people were mainly female, who were staring with jealously at the flyer and muttering stuff under their breath. One woman had to chase after her husband that was running towards the café however.

May grinned at the thought of tons of customers, something that she and her sisters haven't had in a while. But she was even happier about the money they would get.

She continued watching Drew from her hidden position, day-dreaming about stuff.

But she wasn't the only one watching Drew.

* * *

Misty's eyes widened at the sight of the giant line to get in. She smiled at the sight of it, it been a while since she saw that. A happy feeling washed over her until-

WHAM! The sound of something heavy hitting someone echoed from the kitchen and Misty hurried over there.

Gary was laying on the floor, knocked unconscious, and Leaf was standing over him holding a frying pan in her hand.

"That's what you get for being a pervert Oak!" Leaf snarled and raised the frying pan again.

"Stop!" Misty cried and Leaf froze, the frying pan above her head.

"Why are you hitting him?!" Misty snapped, preparing her mallet.

Leaf glared, "This pervert-"Leaf grabbed a fistful of Gary's hair and dragged him upward. "Decided to latch against me!" Leaf growled.

"It's not my fault! I was using the toaster to make myself some toast, but it suddenly caught on flames! So I jumped backwards and Leaf just _happened_-" Gary put a lot of exaggeration in that certain word and Leaf glared at him harder "-to be right behind me!" Gary cried.

Misty face-palmed, she really needed to separate these two...An idea struck her head.

"Gary," Misty said sweetly. "Why don't you go out there and let the customers in?" She said, smirking mentally.

Gary grumbled and walked out of the kitchen, but not before sending a glare towards Leaf.

* * *

Gary was _still _grumbling on his way towards the door. In the hallway, he was muttering unprintable stuff about Leaf. But he stopped right in his tracks when he heard movement from a chest.

Gary stepped cautiously towards it. It twitched again.

He began to sweat with worry.

Gary shut his eyes and opened the chest.

And something popped out, throwing Gary towards the ground.

* * *

Drew eventually ran out of papers, he smirked with satisfaction and began to walk the path towards the café.

He made a sharp turn when he reach the corner and walked into a narrow alleyway, it was a shortcut to the café.

But then he stopped in the middle of the alley, a wave of the tingly feeling you feel the presence of someone washed over him. He clenched his fists tightly together, and swiftly swung around and aimed a punch.

It struck nothing.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Drew slowly began to lower his arm, but then hands grabbed it. And Drew let out a cry of shock that was quickly smothered by two more pairs of hands that covered his mouth roughly.

He automatically began to struggle, but he was held firmly.

"Feisty one, eh?" A voice said cockily.

"I know, I like her already," Another voice said, coming from above Drew, he turned his head as far as he could to see who it was.

It was a teenager, probably a few more years older then Drew, with blue-hair and grey-black eyes, and he was smirking.

Three other boys came out of the shadows, one dark-purple, one brown-haired, and the other blond.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here!" The dark-purple said.

"She nearly punched me in the face! Thank god she missed though…" The brown-haired teenager said.

As they discussed, Drew snapped out of his traumatized state and automatically elbowed the one holding him in the chest. The teenager automatically let go of him.

And Drew decided to attempt to make a break for it.

* * *

_"Paul?!"_ Gary screamed and said person toppled onto Gary.

"What the-? Gary?" Paul cried and automatically got off Gary.

"What the _hell _were you doing in there?!" Gary spat at Paul.

Paul froze; "I-Is he still there?!" Paul yelped and then rushed towards the window.

"Is who still there? Paul, what's going on?!"

"O-oh god, he's still there!" Paul cried and leapt from the window.

"What are you talking about?" Gary asked and walked towards the window and looked out.

His eyes scanned the crowd, but one particular person took his interest.

Gary looked at Paul, and at the person, and repeated the matter a couple more times. He then eventually stopped and crossed his arms together.

"Paul-"He was cut off by Paul himself.

"Yes, that person out there is my older brother," Paul closed his eyes "Reggie,"

* * *

Drew toppled to the ground harshly, scrapping skin off his knees and elbows from the hard ground.

Ignoring the pain, he forced himself to attempt to get back up but something was holding his legs down and Drew whipped his head around.

To his dismay, it was one of those teenagers, and he was holding Drew's legs to the ground.

"Let go!" Drew snarled but the teenager merely smirked at him.

Drew was dragged back to his feet and was pinned against the wall.

"She nearly escaped that time…We should be more cautious," The blue-haired teenager said, getting up to his own feet also, but winced and brought a hand to his chest.

"S-still hurt?" Drew said in a mocking voice, but it still carried a hint of fear in it though.

The blue-haired teenager glared before swiftly slapping Drew across his face.

Tears began to form at the edge of Drew's eyes, threatening to fall out.

The three other teenagers stared with shock.

"Err, Damian? Don't you think that's a bit overboard?" The dark-purple haired boy said.

The blue-haired one, Damian, turned to the dark-purple haired with his eyes narrowed.

"So you think I'll just still idle while this stupid girl mocks me?" He said with annoyance.

The dark-purple haired boy's eyes narrowed also.

And both boys began in a word-fight with rather vile language.

* * *

_Where is Drew? _May thought with frustration. She clenched her brown hair tightly in her fist and sighed.

_Maybe he went back to the café? _May nodded, most likely he did. And then she began to walk in the direction of the café.

She made a sharp turn when she reach a corner and walked to a narrow alleyway, it was a shortcut to the café.

She looked into the alley, and she saw four boys and one 'girl'. The 'girl' was pinned against the alley wall and the boys were…Discussing something?

But May automatically recognized the girl, and she facepalmed.

_Damn Drew, you just had to get yourself into a situation where you can't get out of? _She thought, her anger increased. _It wouldn't hurt to help him I guess._

* * *

The boys were done arguing apparently, now they were rounding to Drew with evil looks in their eyes and a smirk plastered on their faces.

Drew immediately began to struggle, but he knew it was no use.

Suddenly, the brown-haired boy fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone froze to stare at the figure behind him.

The girl lowered her arm and turned to Drew with an annoyed expression.

"May?!" Drew cried.

"The one and only," She said with sarcasm. "Drew, why did you have to get into a stupid situation like this!"

Suddenly, the Damian's laughing interrupted them. They both turned to him.

"Is this a two-for-one deal?" He said with a smirk. "It's our lucky day boys!"

All the boys chuckled and began to close in on them…

And Drew and May both got into a fighting stance.

* * *

"What's so bad about your brother being here?" Gary asked.

"WHAT'S SO BAD?! IF HE SEES ME LIKE THIS-!" Paul shouted.

"Whoa! Calm down! Alright, I got it," Gary said and sat on the chest.

"Look, you have a disguise on, it's not like he'll recognize you."

"What kind of person doesn't recognize their own brother?" Paul said with annoyance.

"Ah, you're apparently right…" Gary said and closed his eyes again. "How about you don't let him see you at all?"

"Huh?"

"Like, not serve him,"

"That may work…" Paul replied, nodding.

Suddenly Gary jumped up, "I'm supposed to let the customers in!" He cried and rushed out of the room.

Paul blinked before shrugging and following him.

At the door, all of the men outside were thrilled to see the two beautiful 'woman' come to the door.

Paul caught sight of the poster one of them were holding and his eyes narrowed.

"So that's why they made us do those ridicules poses, not only that, but all the people here are men..." Paul glared. "So pretty much, everyone out there are perverts, including my brother,"

Gary put a hand on Paul's shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss, I knew ever since I first saw him," Paul glared even harder and Gary yelped.

"Just let the customers in," And Paul stepped a good distance away from the door.

Gary sighed, "Can you get everyone else? I'm going to have trouble with this huge crowd,"

Paul nodded.

* * *

Drew ducked just in time for the blue-haired boy to stupidly slam his fist into the brick walls of the alley.

He howled in pain and clenched his bloody fist to himself and Drew winced at the sight of it.

Drew shook his head and walked past the sobbing boy without a second thought, _He deserves it, _He thought.

May, on the other hand, was struggling against Damian, who was unfortunately a rather skilled fighter.

May aimed a punch towards Damian but he casually dodged it.

"What's the matter cutie? Havin' trouble?" May glared and threw another punch, which he dodged again. "I don't like hitting girls, especially one as hot as you,"

_Alright, that's it! _May threw another punch which luckily landed its mark. But before Damian could recover, May kicked him right between the legs.

Damian cried out in pain and fell slowly to the ground. May grinned, _It always works._

May turned around to see Drew behind her, "Is that all?"

She nodded and Drew put a hand over his chest and sighed with relief.

"Thank God, we should leave soon, lest we get cornered by more perverts,"

And both of them walked back to the café.

* * *

"_Wow_! That's a lot of people!" Dawn squealed.

"M-more people means more people seeing us like this," Ash whimpered.

"Oh well, good for us bad for you," Leaf said grinning.

"Shut up you guys!" Misty said with annoyance, and when she saw that she had everyone's attention, she took out a piece of paper.

"Alright," She traced her hand towards a counter at the front entrance of the paper. "Gary, you'll just be here at the counter," Gary grinned; he didn't have to be a waiter!

"Misty? I think Gary should be a waiter, or _waitress_," Leaf proclaimed, shooting a sideways smirk at Gary, whose grin turned into a scowl.

Misty grinned"Alright then, how about we make him the person who performs on that stage instead? The entertainment person?" Gary's eyes widened in horror and Leaf closed her eyes to relish in his distress.

"Ash and Paul, you guys are servers," Both of the cross-dressing boys automatically began to protest, but Misty rose her hand to quiet them.

"Don't argue! I could've made it far worse!" Misty shouted at them in anger and they both slumped down in defeat.

"And Drew-"As if on cue, the back door to the café opened, and Drew and May walked in.

"My God, what have you two been doing?!" True to Misty's word, they both looked rather beaten up. Drew had a large bruise on his cheek and May had some scratches on her forehead.

May held up a finger, "One word, perverts,"

Misty opened her mouth to question them further, but decided that she most likely didn't want to find out. "A-alright, Drew, you'll be working at the counter,"

Drew nodded and Gary fumed.

"Ok! Drew, go open those doors, but once you do, _jump out of the way_,"

Drew walked towards the door, and the crowd outside became tense, knowing what was going to happen.

And he turned the knob and swung open the doors.

Once he did, chaos began.

* * *

(A/N): Alright! As I said at the beginning, I attached the first and second chapter since this chapter was way to short. Don't worry, the next chapter is in progress! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

If you were wondering why Drew was dressing as a girl, it was a disguise to hide himself from fans. And those pictures will take a serious part in this story, so remember them!

Please review! That's usually the thing that brings me determination to continue writing this story.


	2. Subsitute

Hello everyone! For those who didn't know, I combined the second chapter to the first chapter to make it a bit longer. Not only that, I changed stuff from Chapter One to improve it. So, just go back to that chapter and skip to the previously end of the chapter and you'll see I added some on. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and even _viewing! _I'll delete this note when the REAL Chapter Three has been posted.

-Litleo


End file.
